Stranded: Home
by MetalRose123
Summary: Our characters search for a temporary home.


*Disclaimer*

I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis. They belong to MGM.

"We're approaching our destination... now." Connor said.

Jackie watched as they emerged from hyperspace above the newly selected planet they had decided would suit their needs.

"Wow!" Jackie breathed.

Dani joined her. "It looks just like Earth."

"Didn't you say that about the last planet?" Connor asked.

Dani shrugged.

"I hear we've reached our temporary home away from home?" Someone said from behind them.

The two girls turned around.

"Major Hofius?" Jackie said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary, sir?" Dani wondered.

The major smiled. "They can only keep you there so long."

"We're preparing a team. Lieutenant, I want you and Dr. Connor ready to go in five minutes." Kirsen ordered walking onto the bridge. "Of course that's for you to say, sir."

"You're still in charge, captain." Hofius replied.

"Go." Kirsen said pointedly to Jackie and Connor.

"Yes, sir." Jackie replied.

Dani watched Jackie and Connor leave. "Am I to remain here, sir?"

Kirsen nodded. "Yes, sergeant."

Dani smothered a sense of disappointment. "Yes, sir."

"Good luck, captain." Hofius said to Kirsen's retreating back.

Dani turned back to the window and the planet below.

"Sergeant, where can I get some food around here?" Hofius asked.

Dani smiled. "Right this way, sir."

"You're sure it's safe?" Connor asked nervously.

Jackie fought the urge to strangle him. "As safe as it can possibly be."

Twelve minutes ago Jackie had set the jumper down near a strange energy reading the jumper had picked up, ever since then Connor had started worrying about aliens.

"There are no aliens here, doctor." Kirsen assured him.

Before he could bother her further, Jackie was able to get permission to scout the surrounding area.

"Thank you, sir." She said.

"You're the lucky one." Kirsen whispered to her on her way out.

Jackie had to agree, she wouldn't want to be the one stuck with Connor and his worries.

Once outside the jumper she took two Marines with her to check the surrounding area.

The planet looked like a version of Endor, mossy trees and ferns. The sun, it appeared, was just coming up bathing the woods in a yellowish tint. The underbrush was thick, but it looked like there were animal trails crisscrossing across the forest floor.

They followed the paths for awhile until the woods opened up into a large meadow.

After a quick sweep of the meadow, Jackie radioed Kirsen. "It appears habitable, it has plenty of vegetation, and we haven't seen anything remotely dangerous. I'd radio the ship and inform them that this would definitely be somewhere to consider for a base of sorts."

"Understood, lieutenant. Head back to the jumper. Connor's found something I think you should see."

Jackie motioned for the two Marines to follow her.

When they reached the jumper there was nobody around.

"Kirsen? Connor?" Jackie said over the radio.

"We're fine, O'Neill. There's something of a trail leading away from the jumper, follow it and you'll find us."

Jackie turned and saw the trail, or what was _supposed_ to be a trail.

"On our way. See you in a few."

Twenty minutes later, after hacking through what seemed like miles of thick underbrush Jackie and the Marines found Connor and Kirsen and their discovery.

"Wow!" Jackie stared at the city in front of her. It looked as though it stretched for miles.

"Is that what I think it is?" One of the Marines asked.

Connor nodded. "It's an Ancient city. Extremely well preserved."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You mean, not in ruins."

He shrugged and looked down at his tablet.

"This is definitely worth checking out." Kirsen said.

"No kidding." Connor muttered.

Jackie and Kirsen looked at him curiously.

"Is there a reason you say that?" Kirsen asked.

"Well, I'm picking up a strong energy reading from _inside_ the city. I'd say some kind of power source, possibly a ZPM."

"Alright, Madison and Ames, you stay here. The ship should make contact in an hour. Stay sharp, we don't know what's out there."

"Yes, sir." Ames said.

Jackie followed Connor down through the waist high grass and into the city.

Dani stared down at the planet longingly. She was getting stir crazy.

"I thought I'd find you here, Jackson." Hofius said from behind her.

"Is there something you need, sir?" She asked.

"I was going to check in with Kirsen and his team."

"Mind if I join you, sir?"

Hofius shrugged and turned around towards the bridge, Dani followed him.

Once they reached the bridge Dani walked over to the huge window that was the front wall of the bridge.

Below the planet was a mixture of green and blue cobbled together.

Jara came to stand next to Dani. "You wish to go down there, do you not?" She asked.

Dani smiled. "More than you know."

Jara smiled sadly. "My home world was similar to this one."

"Really?" Dani asked.

The girl nodded.

"Sergeant." Hofius called to Dani.

Dani walked over to where Hofius was standing.

"What do you need, sir?" She asked.

"How do you run this?" Hofius wondered.

Dani fought the urge to roll her eyes and opened a connection to the team on the planet.

"There you go, sir."

Hofius nodded his thanks. "Captain Kirsen?" He paused before saying, " Lieutenant O'Neill? Doctor Connor?"

There was silence. Hofius tried again. Still no one answered.

"Major Hofius?" A voice, Dani didn't recognize said.

"Who is this?" Hofius asked.

"Sergeant Ames, captain is unavailable right now." The man replied.

"Where's O'Neill and Connor?"

"With Kirsen, sir."

"Where are they, sergeant?"

"We found an Ancient city. The captain and the others went to investigate, sir."

Hofius huffed. "Why didn't they contact us first?"

"I don't know, sir."

Jara and Dani glanced at each other nervously. For Kirsen to search a strange city wasn't without permission wasn't unusual, for Jackie to allow it, was. Unless it was that important.

"Contact me as soon as they return." Hofius ordered before he ended the conversation.

Jara turned to Dani. "Kirsen's in for it now." She whispered.

Dani his a grin behind her hand. "I don't think the major will be too hard on him."

Jackie stared in wonder at the city before her.

Tall columns of bluish glass, bronze colored walls with Ancient designs etched into them. Small weeds grew up from the cracks in the streets, some ivy like plant had slowly grown over a few of the houses, but it was still beautiful.

They reached a city center of sorts. The fountain in the middle of the square was two entwined dolphin like creatures made in the same blue glass as the columns.

"Pretty." Connor remarked.

Kirsen rolled his eyes. "It looks safe enough. Let's head back and tell the others we've reached our new home."

It took less than one hour for them to decide to use the abandoned city as a base. Two hours later and everyone was being shuttled down to the planet. It was agreed upon that a team should be on the ship at all times, Hofius was the first to volunteer to stay, which meant Jackie, Connor, Dani and Jara had to stay as well.

"This is lovely." Dani commented as they sat down to their rations.

"What's lovely?" Wondered Connor, joining them at a table.

"Nothing, I was being sarcastic. They're on the planet with ground beneath them and we're stuck up here in space."

"Is that complaining I hear?" Hofius asked.

The two officers snapped to attention.

"Your food is getting cold." The major pointed out.

Jackie and Dani gave a quick salute then returned to their meal.

A few minutes later Jackie looked up. "Would you care to join us, sir?" She answered the obvious question on his face.

"Thank you, lieutenant." Hofius sat down.

They chatted about the planet, the supplies they had left, even the ship.

"You know she doesn't have a name." Jackie said.

Jara tilted her head to the side. "Do you often give names to objects?"

Hofius chuckled. "Every ship has a name." He said.

The team threw out ideas of what the ship should be called. Some of the rejects were; Titan, Hulk of metal, Steel, Crater.

Connor suggested Enterprise, but the name was promptly voted against.

"The _Victory_." Jara said softly.

The team swiveled around to look at her.

"Brilliant!" Connor grinned.

Jackie and Dani nodded their agreement.

"The _Victory_ it is." Hofius declared.

They ate in silence until Dani broke in. "The Enterprise? Really, Connor?"

The small crew of the _Victory_ laughed.

The End

(For Now)


End file.
